


【岛凉】产奶车

by DKjesseF



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 产奶预警轻微SM描写失禁





	【岛凉】产奶车

**Author's Note:**

> 产奶预警  
轻微SM描写  
失禁

当中岛回到家的时候，他的小宠物还是正如他离开时一样被绑在墙角，白白一团，抖一抖的。

中岛脱下大衣随手扔在沙发上，勾起嘴角走了过去，离近了才听到对方轻轻呜咽的声音。

“来，让我看看怎么样了。”中岛沉声道，伸手把眼前坐在椅子上的小人儿转过来。

果不其然看到一幅垂泪欲滴的面容，一双迷茫的大眼睛失焦的睁着，眼角通红，看起来已经哭了很久了，一张红唇微张，喉咙正发出弱弱的呻吟。

少年被呈M型绑在椅子上，双后被束缚在身后，两腿被弯起绑在扶手上，私密处完全暴露到男人的视线中。

抖成一团的少年身上布满青青紫紫的吻痕，使得原本就白皙的皮肤显得更加苍白，之所以一抖一抖的是因为胸前原本两点的地方用胶布紧粘着两个强力跳蛋。

下方的性器被红绳束缚着，透明的液体从顶端不停地冒出，下方红肿的穴口正插着一根黑色的假阳具，上面布满了突起，正一扭一扭的操着闭不上的后穴。

粉红色的跳蛋剧烈震动着，磨着胸口的红樱，中岛伸手扯下了胶布，两个跳蛋也随之掉了下来，中岛没管掉在地上的跳蛋，专心观察起被磨得红肿的红樱，殷红色的小珠随着主人一抖一抖的身躯微微颤栗着。

已经有些破皮了，中岛伸手拉了拉两颗可怜的小红樱，被绑住的少年不出意料的叫了出声，原本有些干爽的眼底又染上了水汽。

“已经变得很敏感了呢......”中岛笑道，抬起眼睑看着少年哭红了的小脸：“你说，今晚会不会就漏奶了呢？凉介？”

名叫凉介的少年尚存一丝理智，听到中岛的话急忙摇头，中岛不以为然，低下头将左边的乳头含进了嘴里，用牙齿轻轻拉扯着，舌头灵活的上下拨弄。

“啊......”身下的少年只能发出微微的呻吟声，除了疼痛感竟有一丝微微酥麻的感觉从胸前涌入大脑，一种可怕的想法从山田脑中升起，自己是不是已经习惯这样的对待了，竟然能从痛苦中找寻到快感。

“嗯......求求你啊！不要、、、不要揉！”男人突然伸手抓住山田被束缚着的肉棒，用拇指揉着顶端的小口，像是一股电流击中了山田，少年的身躯剧烈的抖动了起来，像是有什么要喷薄而出，但又因为被绑着柱身而无法发泄出来。

“求你......求你让我射出来......”少年的声音像是发了情的小猫，一下一下撩拨着男人的心弦，但男人似乎习惯了少年这样的求饶，手下并没有放轻力度，放开一直被挑逗着的乳头，中岛眯起眼睛，说：“我教过你，要怎么求我。”

“啊......嗯，”少年似乎回想起了极度淫秽的事情，早就红透了的耳根如今红得发紫，但身下难以释放的痛苦和无法承受的快感同时冲击着山田的脑子，山田盲目的摇头。

中岛勾起嘴角，但眼底并没有一丝笑意，手下更加用力的抠挖着少年的顶端，无法控制的液体从小口缓缓流下。

山田被折磨得无法忍受，终于脱口而出：“主人！啊......主人求求你，让我射吧......”随着少年语毕，中岛一下扯开束缚着的红绳，少年的精液随之喷薄而出，稀稀落落的溅在自身的小腹上。

“你看，都已经这么稀了，怎么还不满足，嗯？”中岛伸手从山田小腹抹了一把，伸出舌头舔了舔少年的液体，乍了乍舌：“味道都变淡了。”

“唔......好脏的......”少年发泄后剧烈的喘息着，看到男人的动作更是羞红了脸。

中岛又探下身，观察起了少年红肿的穴口，狰狞的假阳具正侵犯着脆弱的菊穴，周边被撑得没有一丝褶皱，中岛伸出手指揉着接口处，酥酥麻麻的感觉从下面传来，山田顿时绷紧了穴口。

“怎么？还嫌不够？”中岛恶意的又挺进了一根手指，早就被摩擦的火热的肠壁包裹着手指，少年被吓得叫了出声：“不！啊......好疼！”

中岛邪笑着屈起插入菊穴的手指，抠挖着肠壁，带动着按摩棒侵犯着柔软的小穴，“疼？我看你是吃不够吧。”

“嗯......不要，真的好疼......啊......主人嗯.......”少年哼哼唧唧，吐不出一句成句的话，嘴角的口水在灯光的照射下晶莹剔透，胸前的两颗红樱都沾满了中岛的口水，随着少年的抖动晃着中岛的眼睛。

中岛抽出手指，不带丝毫犹豫的一下抽出正在震动的按摩棒，后穴突如其来的剧烈摩擦惹得少年剧烈一抖，没有什么可射的顶端又断断续续喷出了几滴精液。

“嗯！”山田红着眼眶，看着中岛手上正在扭动的黑色按摩棒，后穴的空虚让他竟然冒出想让按摩棒重新回到身体里的想法。

中岛低头看着山田被撑得早已闭不上的穴口，边缘有些红肿，但并没有受伤，中岛探入两根手指到菊穴内部，慢慢撑开，看到里面蠕动的艳红色的肠壁，毫不留情的抠挖着。

山田被中岛折磨得说不出话，只能剧烈的喘息着，大脑早已没有一丝理智，只剩下无穷无尽的快感和空虚，“进来......主人，求你进来嗯......求你填满我......”

中岛继续抠挖着，另一只手却伸到山田的胸前，轮流揉捏起两个红肿的乳头。

“凉介出奶了，我就操进来。”中岛用舌头舔舐着山田的耳朵，舌头伸进小小的耳洞里，模仿着抽插的动作，一股股热气喷在山田的耳边，山田早已浑身发软，听到中岛的话直直摇头。

“主人......我是男人嗯......怎么会出奶啊......”少年黏腻的嗓音撩拨着中岛的神经，中岛看这少年秀色可餐的模样，几乎忍不住就要拔枪上阵了。

可一想象到少年漏奶的场景，一定十分淫靡色情，中岛还是忍住了，继续刺激着山田不清楚的大脑，企图让少年接受他这不正常的想法。

“不是哦......凉介怎么会是男生呢？”中岛加重了抠挖肠壁的力道，感受到温热的肠壁紧紧吸附着自己的手指，笑道：“你看，凉介这里都流水了......只有女人才会流水吧。”

山田迷迷糊糊的脑袋不能正确思考中岛的问题，呜咽着没有回答，中岛再接再厉：“所以，凉介其实是女人哦，赶快漏奶给主人喝。”

男人的话响在凉介的耳边，山田无意识的摇头，咬着下唇泛白。

中岛无奈的看着山田迷茫的样子，抽出在菊穴的两根手指，想今晚是不能漏奶了，于是给山田松了绑，抱着他到了卧室的床上。

中岛最近发现自己有轻微的恋乳癖，原来是没有的，但如今一看到少年白皙的胸膛上两颗垂涎欲滴的小红樱时，自己就不受控制的喜欢抓弄它们，有时用手拧，有时用嘴吸，如今更是严重的希望它们出奶。

尽管有一定科学依据，说是不论男女如果收到够多的刺激之后就能够出奶，可几率实在是太小了，本就没报太大希望的中岛如今的结果也在他的意料之中。

中岛让山田面对他，快速脱下了裤子，山田看着眼前男人胯间的巨物，呼吸变得粗重了起来，一股热流竟慢慢从后穴流出。

中岛好笑的看着山田的反应，慢慢俯身压在山田身上，分开两条白嫩嫩的腿，没想到两条腿自动就盘在了中岛的腰上，中岛满意的笑了笑。

中岛低头吮吸着胸前的乳头，用舌头拨弄着乳珠，因为自己长时间的玩弄，如今两颗原本黄豆粒大小的乳珠已经变得如花生般大小了。

圆圆的含在中岛嘴里，中岛满足的哼了哼声，山田早就被调教的十分敏感的乳头就这样被激烈吮吸着，山田只能仰着头不自觉的摇着脑袋，“嗯、啊”的叫着。

中岛下身轻轻顶胯，龟头一戳一戳的顶弄着穴口，惹得身下人剧烈的扭动着。

酥麻的感觉从胸口传来，下方空虚的小穴得不到满足，山田急得像是热锅上的蚂蚁，只能扭动着身子表达自己的不满，一双亮晶晶的大眼睛早就被泪水填满。

“进来吧......嗯主人进来......”山田扭着屁股想要把挑逗自己的肉棒吃进去，可中岛如何都不让他得逞，就在山田要放弃的时候，中岛一个挺身，便将自己整根没入到山田身体中。

“啊！”空虚已久的后穴终于被填满的没有一丝缝隙，山田满足的叫了出来，热情的肠壁紧紧吸着进来的肉棒，中岛笑着拍着山田白嫩的屁股，让他放松。

“嗯......好大好烫啊......”山田呻吟着，可爱的小粉舌因为嘴巴的开启露出了小小的舌尖，中岛一下捕捉住露出的舌头，向山田口腔侵去。

灵活的舌头搜刮着山田的口腔，舔弄着牙龈，又捕捉到山田柔软的舌头，与之缠绵，两人都吻得忘情，中岛下身也抽动了起来。

山田不自主的想要呻吟，却只能被中岛堵在嘴巴里，呜咽着无法出声。

中岛越操越狠，两人的身体早就彼此契合，中岛一下就找到了山田的敏感点，栗状的小突起，龟头狠狠碾过前列腺，山田一个激灵，顿时，一股奶香溢了出来。

中岛惊讶的放开山田，不可置信的看着喷出奶汁的胸膛，两颗可爱的小乳珠上正滴着晶莹的乳白色的汁液，阵阵奶香从胸前散发出来，乳汁在白皙的胸膛上滑动着。

中岛看着还在不断流出的奶汁，一口含住一个乳头便吸了起来，山田感到原本酸胀的感觉被中岛这么一吸，不光是有所缓解，竟然产生剧烈的快感，一种满足感充斥着山田的大脑，耳边充斥着的吮吸声和身下不断的撞击声，山田只能呻吟着，像条离开水的鱼张着嘴巴才能吸进空气。

“嗯啊......主人啊......嗯好涨好涨......”山田眨了眨眼，一滴泪从眼角滑下，中岛伸出舌头舔了舔山田的眼角，说：“主人会帮凉介都吸干净的，这样就不会涨了，好不好？”

“嗯.......好，主人帮，帮凉介吸干净......”山田睁着一双水盈盈的眼睛望着中岛，还把胸膛挺了起来凑近中岛的嘴巴，红红的乳头上沾着白色的乳汁，景象十分淫靡。

中岛像是受了什么刺激一样，一下抱起少年柔软的身子，让其坐在身上，插入的肉棒一下到了最深处，山田忍不住哼了一声。

中岛低头不断吸着山田的乳头，香甜的奶汁溢满中岛的口腔，山田只要仰着脖子，露出的喉结上下滚动着，一边承受着被吸奶的快感一遍又接受着下身不断的撞击。

两种不同的快感疯了一样的刺激着山田的大脑，身上早已经流满了汗水，双眼像是蒙上了雾一样，无法闭合的嘴角还流着唾液，前列腺和乳头受到的刺激侵袭着山田的身体。

“太多了，真的太多了嗯......好难受啊嗯......求求主人，已经够了啊......”山田终于哭出了声，一下一下抽泣着。

因为是男人，而且是第一次涨奶，分量本来就不是很多，中岛把两边都吃了个干干净净，握着少年精细的腰开始上下大力操弄。

“啊......啊......嗯哈......”破碎的呻吟从山田的喉咙里蹦出，身体承受了太长时间的快感早已经超过正常的负荷了，肉棒一下一下猛烈撞击着肠壁，每一下都好像要捅到最深一样，山田被操的早已经神志不清。

已经没有什么可射的肉棒如今也硬的发疼，山田哭着抱住中岛，呜咽着。

中岛把山田转过身，让他趴在床上，早已浑身发软没有力气的山田只能靠着中岛握紧的腰翘起屁股挨操，红紫的肉棒进进出出，中岛像是也到了极限，最后冲刺了几下，射进了山田的身体里。

“啊！好烫！”山田一下收紧肠壁，发疼的肉棒不知射出了什么东西，中岛没有想到山田能被操到射尿。

淡黄色的液体浸湿了床单，当山田终于发现自己到底射出了什么，羞得脸一下红了，耳根都红得可怕，中岛被山田的样子逗笑了。

轻轻抱起山田，擦了擦少年眼角的泪，抽出埋在山田身体里的分身，笑道：“别哭啊我的凉介。”

“羞.......羞死了。”山田窝进中岛的胸膛里，软软的说。

“没关系哦，凉介的东西我都喜欢。”中岛抱起山田，走进了浴室，“现在要好好清理一下吧。”

至于在浴室接着做没做，我就不知道了嗯。


End file.
